


Smithy

by mystkyten



Series: Life Cycle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystkyten/pseuds/mystkyten
Summary: Aerin is testing his skills making Saen swords. With a little over watch from one of the Saen.





	Smithy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windseeker2305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeker2305/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Crusades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959472) by [windseeker2305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeker2305/pseuds/windseeker2305). 




End file.
